Getting an Advantage
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: The tiebreaker in Total Drama World Tour was obviously rigged against Gwen, so what did Courtney do to guarantee she would be the victor? A Chrisney spin on the events leading up to the tiebreaker in "Picnic at Hanging Dork". Happy birthday, I'll Cover Angel and Collins!


**It's I'll Cover Angel and Collins' birthday today, so what better way to celebrate than with her favourite pairing? **

**Happy birthday! I hope you enjoy this Chrisney! :D**

* * *

**Getting an Advantage**

Courtney stormed into Chris' chambers on the plane, an annoyed expression on her face. Chris turned to her from his hot tub, where he was currently soaking.

"Courtney! What a surprise! What's going-"

"Can it, Chris! I need you to listen to me!" Courtney rudely interrupted. "Since the Amazons lost, and my team doesn't like me for whatever reason," Chris coughed at this point, but it sounded suspiciously like "throwing challenges". Throwing Chris a glare, Courtney continued. "I would like a guarantee that I won't be eliminated in the ceremony tonight."

"Oh, really? And what makes you think that you can make such bold demands?" Chris questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"I've done my calculations, and I'm 100% sure that the votes will be tied between me and Gwen, factoring in that Cody will likely vote for Sierra as usual. Sierra and I are voting for Gwen, so that leaves Heather and Gwen to vote for me." Courtney paused, suddenly realising something. "Wait a second… That backstabber! I made a deal with Heather, and this is how she repays me? Argh!" Courtney screamed in rage. Chris panicked slightly at Courtney's rage, scared for his belongings.

"Hold on there, Courtney! The voting hasn't happened yet, so you still have time to convince her." Hearing this, Courtney calms down, although still agitated. "Now, back to your request. What do you think I could do about it?" Chris asked.

"Well, since Gwen and I will likely tie, there'll probably be some type of tiebreaker… I just need to win that…" Courtney mused, holding her chin in thought. Suddenly, an idea hits her. "Aha! The challenge needs to be against her!" she exclaimed, startling Chris.

"Uh huh. I still don't understand how this involves me." Chris said. Suddenly, he smirked. "Though I must admit that you look hot when you're thinking." Courtney wrinkled her nose when Chris sent her a wink.

"Eugh, gross! In your dreams." Courtney said, repulsed by the man in front of her. "Now then, I need you to rig the tiebreaker to work against Gwen. But how…?"

"Now that's up my alley! I can easily rig the challenges." Chris stated, and then put on a worried expression when Courtney looked at him, eyebrow raised. Courtney thought for a moment, and then her eyes lit up.

"Ah, that's it! Eucalyptus! The tiebreaker needs to involve eucalyptus! And what better way than to do it in Australia, where they have an animal that eats eucalyptus leaves!" Musing done, Courtney once again turned to Chris. "Chris, I need you to include eucalyptus leaves in the tiebreaker and, to fit with the Australian theme, the challenge can be feeding koalas the leaves. This is perfect! Gothy is gone for sure!" Courtney smirked, rubbing her hands together. Chris smirked again, seeing an opportunity for more flirting.

"Now you look like a hot evil genius." Chris dropped the smirk when Courtney sent him another glare. "Sure, that sounds great for you, but how are you going to know that I won't just drop you both instead of a tiebreaker?" Courtney opened her mouth to respond, but found herself without an answer.

"But… it's too early. Why would you want a double elimination now? They've always come at the merge before now. It makes no sense! It has to be a tiebreaker." Courtney tried to reason. Chris smirked in victory, and Courtney had to resist the urge to punch him in the face.

"Maybe if you do something for me, I might be a little nicer and do the tiebreaker, not a double elimination." Courtney looked at Chris, hope in her eyes.

"Really? I'll do anything! Just don't eliminate me! It's too early for me to leave Total Drama now!" she pleaded. Chris thought for a moment.

"Anything? How about taking off those clothes and coming in here with me?" Chris suggested, gesturing to his hot tub. Courtney gave Chris a look of disbelief.

"No way! What is wrong with you? There is no way I'm getting in that hot tub with someone as arrogant as you!" Courtney yelled in disgust.

"But if you don't, you don't have a guaranteed tiebreaker. This could be the difference between a tiebreaker and a double elimination. So, what will it be?" Courtney looked at Chris, then at the door, clearly torn.

"I can't believe you! I don't want to get in there, especially naked and with you, but if it guarantees a tiebreaker in my favour… Can't I just give you a foot massage or something? People back home tell me I'm great at foot massages." Courtney offered in an attempt to change Chris' mind. Chris shook his head, a grin on his face.

"Nope, it's either you come in the hot tub with me, or bye-bye Courtney, with no more chances at the million. Not even your lawyers could save you from this one, since it's a legitimate elimination." Weighing out the possibilities in her mind, Courtney finally came to a decision, sighing heavily.

"If it's for the million, I guess it's not too bad. But don't you dare try anything, okay?" Courtney said, taking off her blouse. Needless to say, Chris tried something and, with some more blackmail, succeeded. Courtney got her tiebreaker, and was still in with a chance at the million.

* * *

**That's the end of it! I really hope you liked it, I'll Cover Angel and Collins, and I hope you have a great birthday! :)**

**To everyone else, I hoped you liked it, too. Review and tell me what you thought. Interesting pairing, right? :)**

**-Green**


End file.
